Solo fue una bola de arroz
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: No esta bien que Yukimi se preocupe por Yoite, eso él lo sabe muy bien. Yoite morira y no lo puede evitar. Solo... no debe de sentir cariño por él.


Hola sempais :D Mary los saluda a mi primera historia de Nabari no O. Recientemente acabo de terminar el anime y gracias a mi tonto ototo y mi orgullo ¬¬ no le he podido llorar a Yoite. Pero no me he contenido las ganas de dedicarle este pequeño tributo a este maravilloso personaje *-* y a Yukimi kun el mejor adulto de esta serie y de muchas otras ¬¬

Espero que disfruten la historia.

**Nabari y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de Yuki Kamatani su legitimo creador. **

**Esto... no creo que este one shot llegue a ser un yaoi (esta preprado para ser Friendship) pero... bueno pueden tomarle como quieran y a Mary no le moesta e.e Además les advierto que quizá haya un poco de OC en los personajes. **

* * *

><p><strong> =SOLO FUE UNA BOLA DE ARROZ=<strong>

**.**

**.**

El único sonido era el constante repiqueteo de las teclas contra las yemas de sus dedos. Eso y los gemidos que Yoite buscaba ahogar tras sus labios. De repente, Kazuhiko no podía evitar echar vistazos de reojo hacia el pelinegro siempre encogido en la misma posición. Y al darse cuenta de que lo hacía, volvía a la pantalla y a escribir. No quería perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

El tiempo siguió pasando, aquella tarde no parecía fueran a tener una misión y eso a Kazuhiko le venía muy bien para seguir escribiendo, con una taza del nuevo té que su hermana les había llevado hace apenas unos días.

Sorbía y volvía a escribir. Sorbía y volvía a escribir, por momentos recordándose de que ahí estaba Yoite, y girando a verlo de reojo. Claro está que el pelinegro no se movía de su posición, pero entre más tiempo se quedaba mirándole, se daba cuenta de que Yoite apretaba con más fuerza las piernas contra su pecho, y veía como por su boca apenas abierta, sus dientes estaban apretados con demasiada fuerza. Casi le extraño que siguieran en su lugar.

Frunció un poco el ceño. Últimamente Yoite parecía más pálido que de costumbre, y eso que su piel era muy blanca. También comenzaba a notar que sus ojos se oscurecían repentinamente. Pero Yoite no muchas veces mostraba molestia con respecto a eso. Al fin y al cabo, eso le pasaba a un usuario del Kira.

Kazuhiko regreso la mirada a la pantalla y sus dedos oscilaron sobre el teclado. Pero su mente se había quedado en blanco, ya no sabía qué iba a seguir con su artículo. En la computadora el cursor aparecía y desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

Jamás le había preguntado a Yoite por qué había aceptado el Kira. Y Yoite jamás dio muestras de que eso le incomodara, así que mejor no hablar de ello. Pero si pudiese preguntarle…

Él no era una persona que acostumbrara a hacer cosas de ese tipo. Cada quién sabía que decisiones tomar. Sabía que todos tenían errores y secretos. Eso era parte de ser humano.

Dejo a su espalda descansar sobre el cómodo respaldo de su silla y miro un punto infinito en el techo. Nuevamente no pudo evitar mirar a Yoite. Esta vez con detenimiento. ¿Qué podía haber pensado él de pequeño para aceptar el Kira? ¿Sabría lo que le iba a pasar? ¿Lo aceptaría ahora como lo hubiese hecho una vez?

Yoite no dejaba de temblar en aquel rincón. Escondía la mirada bajo la sombra de aquella gorra que desde haber llegado llevaba en la cabeza. Kazuhiko nunca le veía sin ella. De pronto, se puso a pensar… Yoite siempre llevaba ropas oscuras, siempre se quedaba quieto entre las sombras, siempre se quedaba callado. Como si quisiera que nadie notara su existencia. Como si desde hace mucho tiempo hubiese comenzado a _desaparecer._

¿Por qué querría hacerlo? ¿Por qué quería pasar desapercibido? En realidad, Yoite no era feo. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Sus cabellos oscuros como la misma noche, y esos ojos que parecían el mar: luminosos y hermosos hasta que el Kira les arrebataba segundos de iluminación, la piel tan blanca como el mármol, alto, y delgado a pesar de comer tanto.

Era el tipo de chico por el que las jóvenes se pelean y suspiran. El tipo de chico que ellas tomarían por pecado no notar, y sin embargo ahora lo hacían, porque Yoite no _existía _de verdad.

Suspiro, volviendo la vista al techo. Ya él habría matado por ser así de guapo.

Se estiro con una maldición inaudible.

–Vaya– dijo en un susurro, volteando a ver a Yoite –Oye, Yoite.

Como era de esperar el menor no le respondió, y él ignoraba si era a propósito. Kazuhiko se puso de pie y esbozó una sonrisa hacia el chico, pero él no pareció notarlo.

–¿No te viene ya el hambre?– le pregunto –¿No quieres comer algo?

Yoite apenas si levanto la cabeza. Bajo la sombra de la gorra, sus ojos parecían mirarlo como si se tratara de un gatito espantado. Kazuhiko siempre había pensado que un usuario del Kira miraría a todos por arriba, pero había aprendido a darse cuenta de que Yoite miraba a todos desde abajo. Notaba su miedo. Y lo compadecía por ello incluso sin querer hacerlo.

–¿No?– volvió a preguntar, mientras se rascaba la nuca distraídamente e iba hacia la cocina –Creo que por aquí hay bolas de arroz que ha traído Kahiko. Quizá nos podamos hacer con unas.

Yoite no dijo nada y permaneció sentado unos segundos, mientras él se sentaba a la mesa y abría una bolsa. El delicioso aroma de las bolas de arroz le llenó la nariz y el sonrió satisfecho, hambriento. La revisó: sólo había dos bolas de arroz ahí y ambas las sacó. Cogió una y le dio un mordisco.

Segundos después vio como Yoite se ponía de pie un poco torpemente y se acercaba con su siempre paso silencioso hacia la mesa. Dio un pequeño traspié, y antes de caer logro asirse del respaldo de la silla.

–Oye, ¿estás bien?– le pregunto Kazuhiko, que automáticamente se había parado de la silla y extendía un poco los brazos hacia Yoite. El pelinegro apretó los dientes, parecía frustrado por su propia debilidad –¿Yoite? Joder… al menos contesta.

Yoite se enderezo y estiro la mano y con el dedo índice, como si fuera a usar el Kira apunto hacia la última bola de arroz. Kazuhiko le miro con una ceja levantada.

–¿Pu… Puedo?– susurro Yoite con voz ronca.

–¿Qué si puedes usar el Kira con tu comida?– pregunto Kazuhiko, medio en broma. Habría querido aliviar el ambiente, pero con alguien como Yoite las bromas no surtían efecto –Pues sí. Aunque de nada servirá querer matar la comida.

Yoite bajo la mano. Y se dio media vuelta lentamente.

–Oye– le llamó Kazuhiko –Era una broma, Yoite. Claro que puedas agarrar una, si para eso las han comprado.

Yoite se giro otra vez. Estiro la mano y sujeto la bolsa para abrirla. Sacó una bola de arroz y se dio media vuelta para girar hacia el rincón donde siempre se sentaba.

Kazuhiko frunció el ceño. A Yoite le gustaba mucho ese rincón, quizá fuera porque ahí había una ventana y el sol caía sobre el piso, manteniéndolo un poco más caliente que el resto del departamento. Pero ¿no podría quedarse un momento a comer con él como una persona normal?

Suspiro. Lo que pasa es que Yoite no era una persona muy normal. Se llevó un bocado de la bola de arroz y se quedó pensando unos segundos, antes de escuchar un golpe. Despertó de sus ensoñaciones y vio a Yoite tirado en el suelo.

Sabía que no tenía caso pararse e ir a ayudarlo, porque eso era normal. Pero no podía evitar la sensación de que su pecho se oprimía mientras veía como Yoite trataba de ponerse de pie y fracasando volvía a caer al suelo.

Su deber era cuidar de Yoite, vigilarlo y asegurarse de que siguiera funcionando hasta el último minuto de su vida. Pero ni con todos los cuidados del mundo podía evitar los efectos del Kira. Y por todos los cielos, no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello.

Se puso de pie lentamente de la silla y se acercó a Yoite, que jadeaba en el suelo, donde yacía la bola de arroz, esparcida.

–Bien– dijo Kazuhiko mientras se agachaba dónde Yoite y le pasaba una mano por la espalda y hacía que el menor le pasara una mano sobre los hombros para sujetársela él con su mano libre. Tiró de él hasta lograr que el peso de Yoite se apoyara en él. Yoite, notó mientras su meno se ceñía sobre su espalda, estaba terriblemente flaco, podía sentir las costillas del chico por debajo de la ropa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda –Será mejor que te sientes.

Le ayudo a caminar hasta la silla donde él se sentaba horas libres a escribir, y le hizo descansar en ella. Yoite tenía la mirada al suelo y la cabeza gacha.

–Ya está. ¿Mejor?– preguntó suspirando.

No sabía por qué trataba de hacer hablar a ese chico. Nunca le respondía con más que monosílabos, o un asentimiento de cabeza. Y Kazuhiko bien podía hacerse a la idea de que nunca estaba mejor. Miró el suelo donde yacía la bola de arroz aplastada y esparcida por todo el piso.

–Será mejor que limpie esto antes de que Kahiko llegue con sus malos humos a regañarme– susurro mientras iba a por un trapo. Notó como Yoite apretaba las manos. No había pretendido que el chico le escuchara –¿Qué pasa?

–Yo lo limpiaré– se limito a decir Yoite, levantó la mirada y Kazuhiko se sorprendió al ver súplica en sus ojos –Yo lo hago.

Kazuhiko se quedo mirándole unos segundos. Yoite extendió la mano para que le diera el trapo e hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. Pero Kazuhiko se hizo para atrás y levantó el trapo por encima de su cabeza y detuvo con una mano a Yoite, empujándolo levemente con una mano.

–No pasa nada– le dijo –Yo me hago cargo.

Yoite puso una expresión lastimera. Kazuhiko le dirigió una sonrisa y se fue a limpiar la comida del suelo.

Dos minutos después deposito en el bote de basura la bola de arroz, Yoite lo observo detenidamente, lamentando un poco el desastre y que hubiesen tenido que tirar una bola de arroz que había costado dinero. Definitivamente, pensó el chico, él debía de resultar una molestia para Kazuhiko.

–Kazuhiko– llamó. El rubio lo miro sorprendido ya que Yoite casi nunca le llamaba –Lo siento.

Kazuhiko sonrió nerviosamente, y se rasco distraídamente la nuca.

–No pasa nada, Yoite.

Yoite mantenía la cabeza gacha, apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

–Sería mejor si yo no existiera…– susurro Yoite. Kazuhiko dejó de rascarse la nuca y miro al chico mientras su sonrisa se borraba –Sería mejor si desapareciera ya…

Parecía que el pelinegro estaba hablando consigo mismo y no con Kazuhiko. Lo cual al rubio le resultaba todavía más extraño. Chasqueo la lengua, fastidiado.

–No digas eso– le dijo, pero Yoite parecía que no lo escuchaba –De todos los mocosos…– susurro, haciendo que Yoite lo mirara. Por vez primera, Kazuhiko noto como él parecía sentirse realmente avergonzado, y lleno de pánico, como si esperara que le dijera que lo odiaba por existir –Quita esa expresión…– le dijo un poco incómodo –Parece que te hubiera golpeado y no lo he hecho, ¿verdad?

Kazuhiko tomó su bola de arroz y se acercó a Yoite. Se hincó a su lado.

–No pasa nada– repitió y le extendió su bola de arroz –Toma.

Yoite miro la bola de arroz. Kazuhiko veía la confusión en sus ojos.

–Pero…– dijo Yoite –Kazuhiko…

–No hace falta que digas gracias– volteó a ver a otro lado –Sólo come. Mi trabajo es cuidarte en lo que pueda y eso estoy haciendo. Así que no digas nada.

Yoite tomo entre sus manos la comida y la miro largo rato. Sus manos temblaban.

–¿No tienes hambre tú?– le pregunto a Kazuhiko.

–No– respondió enseguida –No tengo.

Su estomago lo traiciono y sonó. Yoite lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido. Kazuhiko suspiro.

–Mira. Tú comete eso y ya– dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Se quedo ahí quieto, mirando a Yoite hasta que él se llevo a la boca la bola de arroz –¿Está buena?

Yoite tragó el bocado. Asintió, incluso cuando no sentía el sabor en absoluto. Kazuhiko sonrió y se giro. Iba a empezar a caminar cuando sintió un apretón en la cintura. Sorprendido, se sonrojo incluso antes de voltear pues ya sabía qué y quién era. Sin embargo, solo por el placer de verlo con sus propios ojos, bajó la mirada.

Los brazos de Yoite le rodeaban, y en la espalda sentía la cara de Yoite apretándose contra él.

–Gracias, Kazuhiko.

–¿¡Qué haces!– preguntó escandalizado Kazuhiko, nervioso y sonrojándose violentamente, pretendiendo no saber de qué hablaba el menor –Solo fue una bola de arroz.

Yoite aflojo un poco la presión, y al fin lo soltó. Kazuhiko no giro a verlo, temiendo que el chico pudiera ver su sonrojo. Esta era la primera vez que Yoite hacia algo que demostrara… otro algo.

Yoite se puso de pie y camino con lentitud hacia su rincón a sentarse. Kazuhiko lo miro, de pronto con la temperatura del rostro ya normalizada. El pelinegro volvió a su posición de antes, y miro la ventana un momento. Kazuhiko no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero creyó ver una ligera curvatura en los labios del menor. En un parpadeo volvió a ver la misma máscara de dolor y melancolía de siempre. Lo miro otros diez segundos. Se sentó en la silla sin apartar la mirada de él.

Cuando la mirada del menor se encontró con la suya él la apartó. Se giro hacia la computadora y la prendió. Mientras esta se encendía él se concentro en decirse que él solo tenía que vigilarlo hasta que muriera. Que no estaba bien sentirse triste al pensar en esa muerte, y que no estaba bien cogerle cariño.

Yoite iba a morir. Él no tenía que sufrir. Miró de reojo a Yoite, que miraba un punto en la nada.

En silencio, Kazuhiko pidió porque Yoite no tuviera que sufrir mucho tiempo.

~FIN, da~

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Mary espera que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, y/o sugerencia en un review por favor, nada les cuesta dejar unas líneas, ¿nee? Hacen muy feliz a Mary y dejan un tributo a Yoite kun.

Matta ne~


End file.
